


Bat & Salt

by JustSimon



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: What if Akito became a different person from Aki and can exist together with her in one timeline?This is alternate continuation after Misao's true end.
Relationships: Akito/Aki





	Bat & Salt

After Aki and Akito saved Misao's Soul and gave her a second normal life, something unusual happened, Akito not disappeared but actually, it seemed that mysterious force gave to him his own life, now Akito not a male counterpart of Aki, but separated from her person, both of them were really happy, since they helped to each other in their own lives, they got used to each other a lot and since Akito don't had a home Aki offered to him live with her.  
"Akito since you basically have no home you can live with me." 'What? But, i even don't know, is it normal to live with your other self?' "Akito don't be dumb, do you forgot that now you are a different from me person, i mean, you even have a different DNA." 'Even so, still i am not sure, usually it's should be situation like, guy should offer to girl live with him, but in our case it's vice versa.' "Um Akito, i shouls remind you that, even if you are not my counterpart anymore, it's still your home too, so please, stop be such a pussycat and just take my offer already." 'Gulp, ok, i gladly take your offer.' "Good! I am glad we finally found a compromise." '(Better not to make her angry.) But i will sleep on the couch.' "Whatever Sissy." '(Nailed it!)"  
Reluctantly Aki accepted this offer, with time Aki and Akito found something more in each other, something that connected them and after three days of life together, they became a couple to surprise of everyone, since friends knew about self defense preferences of this couple, they call Aki and Akito and Bat and Salt, but there were another surprises, their stories will be on a next time, but how about a short versions. Tohma began dates with Yoshino, because somehow he realized that she had a feelings to him, about Yoshino, she stopped to be a bully, but despite on that in company of Tohma she behaves like a total tsundere, but only in front of their friends, Bat and Salt still can't understand how obviously very different people can date with each other. Kudo finally confessed to Misao in his feels and surprise, she accepted him as a boyfriend, now when some bullies mess with Misao, Kudoh protecting her and often beaten by them and then bullies beaten by Aki, mostly of these times Akito treating about Aki's wounds, even if it's scratches. Ayaka understood that she like girls, Otome changed her opinion about boys and became changed her orientation and again to surprise of everyone, especially Akito they began dates with each other, but what about Professor Hideki Sohta? Well mysterious force gave to him a second chance, in new life, in reincarnation, and to surprise to him Sohta met the one who been kind to him in his past life, Takano, it's funny but in reincarnation Sohta got his old appearance but in fact, it's something like a restart of his own life with changes, for example, Takano defended him from the bullies from beginning and they together saved the cat, in this time Sohta decided to win the heart of Takano, step by step, but he never saw his former students anymore, sometimes he miss by them a bit, anyway life finally became normal, also, Aki in fact to surprise of Akito is such a party girl, she often drag him on some dates in some places like, disco clubs, amusement park or just little stroll, with one side Akito knew what the price he pay to be Aki's boyfriend, but with other side Akito-kun never regretted about this and actually happy.


End file.
